inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
JAGMAC
JAGMAC is an American pop band that formed in 2014. Their name is the combination of each members' first initial of their name.jagmacmusic.com It is comprised of siblings Jared, Angelique, Gabriel, Emmanuel "Manjo", Alyssa and Carlos "CJ" Patalinghug. It was named Radio Disney's "Next Big Thing" in April 2018. Patrick Crowley (July 5, 2018). "Radio Disney's Next Big Thing JAGMAC Reveal Favorite Disney Songs: Interview". Billboard. Retrieved July 5, 2018. History 2014: Early Beginnings JAGMAC grew up in Baltimore's Brooklyn neighborhood, born half-Filipino and half-Polish to parents Carlos and Alicia. All of them have black belts in taekwondo, which has influenced and helped with their choreography. They have started since they were three, their father owning a martial arts studio. Back in 2005, they wrote a song for their father's surprise birthday party, which is where the idea of a group formed in their minds.Sarah Bargiela (March 17, 2016). "JAGMAC interview".Zach Sparks (November 16, 2018). "JAGMAC, Radio Disney’s Next Big Thing, Returns Home For Show At Rams Head Live!". Retrieved November 20, 2018. Growing up, they started performing at the Baltimore Parish and in 2014 took music more seriously. They started off doing local events and benefit concerts for charities, before they were discovered by De Angelis Entertainment, a music company based in the U.K. Signed on the spot, they began to co-write with various songwriters in their hometown.JAGMAC | Total Access Live 2015-2017: Little Mix and Singles In January 2015, JAGMAC did a tour in the Philippines"Fil-am group JAGMAC performs in Cebu". January 17, 2015 and supported Little Mix on the sold out UK arena tour. They were invited to perform at "Promo Only Summer Sessions" in Atlantic City. Later that year, JAGMAC premiered their debut music video "Existence" and released two other singles. Their 2016 singles "So Good" climbed #20 on the Radio Disney Top 30 chart and "Soldiers" reached #15 on Billboard's Hot Club Chart. In 2017 they made their Los Angeles debut, performing at the Young Entertainer Awards at Universal Studios.JAGMAC | Unitas. 2018-present: Tour & EPs In January 2018, the band performed as special guest on the Emmy Award-winning series "Baskets". In August it was announced that the group was one of the supporting acts along with Spencer Sutherland for In Real Life's tour, Tonight Belongs To You. "We met 'In Real Life' in Los Angeles earlier this year and then saw them again at the Radio Disney Music Awards. They're a great group of guys, so when the opportunity came to tour with them, we jumped at it.""JAGMAC - Releases New Single 'Not Sure' and Joins 'Tonight Belongs to You' Tour, Supporting 'In Real Life' ". August 22, 2018. In September 2018, JAGMAC dropped their EP Right Back With You which included the two singles released earlier that year: “Right Back (With You)” in April and "Not Sure" in August.Wesley Case (September 7, 2018). "With the help of Radio Disney, six siblings from Baltimore eye stardom as JAGMAC". The Baltimore Sun. Retrieved September 10, 2018. Later on November 10, they went to Baltimore, Maryland to perform for a show at Rams Head Live! On February 14, 2019, they released their single "I.O.U". Their second EP, Like a Band, was released in July 2019. Artistry Their inspirations include Jackson 5 and The Black Eyed Peas.Katrina Rees. "EXCLUSIVE: Interview with JAGMAC". Celebmix. Their genre, they consider, is "positive pop". Despite their music not considered a part of the genre "Christian" religion has been a huge influence in their life.Barb Arland Fye (2015). "JAGMAC makes a difference with 'positive pop'". The Catholic Messenger. Retrieved 2018. Members * Jared Patalinghug (2014-present) * Angelique Patalinghug (2014-present) * Gabriel Patalinghug (2014-present) * Emmanuel "Manjo" Patalinghug (2014-present) * Alyssa Patalinghug (2014-present) * Carlos Jantzen "CJ" Patalinghug (2014-present) Discography EPs Singles Music Videos Tours Opening Act * Little Mix - Get Weird Tour (2016) * In Real Life - Tonight Belongs To You Tour (2018) References Category:People Category:Opening acts Category:Musicians Category:Singers